In many approaches, automated production line assemblies may utilize a transfer apparatus to hold or grasp an article needed for the assembly of a product. For example, transfer apparatuses may be used in the automated transportation of bolts, studs, or nuts. The transfer apparatus may move or transport the article, component, or subassembly (collectively, “component”) from a first location to a second location. Once the article is transported to the second location, the transfer apparatus may release the article and may retract. This process may be repeated.